Emo Jeri
by Jeri16
Summary: jeri has grown quite a bit. after the past 6 years after the whole digimon incedence. Jeri had become very emotional and lonely can anyone bring her out fo her dramatic life? to find out you have to read. [oneshot]


**Emo Jeri**

Jeri was alone sitting in the rain wearing all black with nothing to protect her from the rain. Jeri had been sitting there for hours just being there by herself seemed to make her comfortable. But the people who walked by thought she had ran away.

'I guess this is it, no one cares, thats it no one cares, how coould I think that someone in this planet would care about me, My own father didnt care, he let my mom die and what does he do, he marries another woman like mom never existed. He then tries to preplace m with this "brother", yeah right he is just trying to get grid of me' thought Jeri as she stood up

After standing up Jeri started walking towards the cemetary. As she was walking Jeri had came across the Matsuda bakery, where she had a flashback.

/flashback/ Jeri ran into Takato when she was 5 years old. Takato helped her up and she blushed.

"Hi my name is Jeri and you are?" asked Jeri cherfully

"Takato" he said

"Hi Takato, your cute" said Jeri as she ran off cheerfully

/End flashback/

And for a momonet Jeri smirked as she remembered that day. But then her smirk quickly faded away and she continued walking.

'What am I thinking, Takato never really liked me, no one really liked me, not Rika, Ryo, Henry, Kazu or Kenta. I know what they were thinking after Leomon died 5 years ago. Poor Jeri, so weak whe cant even tame Leomon. But not like it matters, like I said no one liked me for who I am anymore." thought Jeri as she continued walking.

Suddenly Jeri's thoughts were interupted by the feeling of a hand grouping her butt.

"Nice ass" said a familar voice.

Jeri turned around only to find Kazu, grouping her bottom.

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Jeri as she punched him accross the street.

And with that Jeri continued down her path.

'Like I said no one truly cares form me except mon and Leomon, how could they leave me like this. Why did they leave me to be so...so miseralble, I wish I would have died instead of Leomon.' thought Jeri as a tear came upon her face.

Jeri quickly wiped her tear away when she realixed takato was walking in frount of her. Jeri qucikly froze when she realized that takato was with another girl. As Takato noticed Jeri he quickly turned all of his attention to Jeri.

"Hi Jeri wass up" said Takato smiling.

Jeri didnt react she just kept on walking when the rain suddenly got harder.

'How could he, I cant stand him, he eve had his arm around her, when he knew I liked him' thougth Jeri as she began to run.

Jeri fannally made it to the cemetary where she was standing infrount of her mother's grave. As the rain fell harder so did the tears from her face. Jeri then fell down to the ground on her hands and knee's.

"why mom, why did you have to go" said Jeri

Jeri sat there in the pouring rain without a jacket, soaking wet.

"Jeri" said a voice.

Jeri turned around only to see Takato.

"Go away" growled Jeri

Takato then walked up to jeri and put his only jacket on her shoulders only for Jeri to push it off.

"Dont touch me!" yelled Jeri

"Jer...whats wrong why are you crying?" said Takato camly as possible.

"Why do you care" said Jeri facing away.

Takato could only watch Jeri drift farther and farther. Thats when Takato grabed her hand forcing her to look him strait in the eyes.

"Because I LOVE YOU thats why"

Jeri could only push him away.

"Yeah right no one cares about me, they all hate me" yelled Jeri

"Thats not true!" yelled Takato now putting her in his arms.

'yeah thats where she belongs...right here in my arms' thought Takato sqeezing her tight.

Jeri looked him strait in the eyes vefore she could speack Takato had intterupted her.

"I LOVE YOU JERI KATOU!" said Takato as she kissed her on the lips.

Takato the pulled back and began to starte into those haxel eyes that he loved so much. Jeri looked at Takato, she then had that same flashback again. Jeri had always loved Takato even only when they were only 5 years old.

"I LOVE YOU TOO TAKATO!" yelled Jeri now being hugged tightly by Takato

Takato could only smile.

"I'm glad" whispered takato sqeezing her tightly.

And at the ver moment the sun had come out and so did a smile on Jeri's face shich hasn't come out in a long long time...

_**the end**_


End file.
